Commercially available 3D printers, such as the ProJet™ 3D Printers manufactured by 3D Systems of Rock Hill, S.C., use inks, which are also known as build materials, that are jetted through a print head as a liquid to form various 3D objects or parts. Other 3D printing systems also use a build material that is jetted through a print head. In some instances, the build material is solid at ambient temperatures and converts to liquid at elevated jetting temperatures. In other instances, the build material is liquid at ambient temperatures. In addition, 3D printing systems may also use a support material to support one or more portions of an article during the printing process, such as one or more overhangs of the article.
To form grayscale or other multi-colored 3D articles, some 3D printing systems require the use of a plurality of print heads and/or print heads having a plurality of printing or material channels. However, such systems can be expensive and/or complex to operate. Therefore, improved systems and methods for printing 3D articles are needed, including for grayscale and/or full-color applications.